talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Berseria Original SoundTrack
Tales of Berseria Original SoundTrack (テイルズ オブ ベルセリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 28 septembre 2016. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba. Pistes Disque 1 #'BURN -Game Size-' #:Composition: Takeshi Asakawa #:Arrangement: FLOW & Kiba of Akiba #:Paroles: Kohshi Asakawa #:Interprétation: FLOW #: #'Tales of Berseria' #: #'The beginning' #: #'The Opening' #: #'Nightmare' #: #'Nostalgic home town' #: #'Forest of life' #: #'Shout your soul' #: #'Raise your soul and burn it' #: #'Malevolence creeps from behind' #: #'Artorius Collbrande' #: #'Sacrifice' #: #'Birth of Therion' #: #'The evil surging on prison island' #: #'Rokurou Rangetsu' #: #'Will and reason' #: #'Her wish' #: #'Entrusted hope and force' #: #'Daemon's assault' #: #'The world of ice and snow' #: #'Snow and people and shipbuilding' #: #'The sound of silence' #: #'No time to look back' #: #'That's my way -Eizen, the reaper-' #: #'Secret scheme' #: #'The great sea gate' #: #'Time to relax' #: #'Break through the gate' #: #'Relief' #: Disque 2 #'Merchants support the trade' #: #'Beyond the earth' #: #'Magilou, the great witch' #: #'The brilliant capital' #: #'A new path' #: #'Flames of vengeance' #: #'The inauguration' #: #'Smolder the flames of anger' #: #'Handed down place' #: #'Villa of silence' #: #'The will that opposes reason' #: #'Rampage' #: #'The Empyrean's Throne' #: #'Innominat, the fifth Empyrean' #: #'Eleanor Hume' #: #'Run into the horizon' #: #'Burn your soul & fly' #: #'Sudden attack of Dire Foe' #: #'Scattered pieces of the soul' #: #'Tower of the Exorcists' #: #'Theme of Laphicet' #: #'Refulations of Asobinin' #: #'Expell Class 4 - Code Red Deamons' #: Disque 3 #'Southern time passes slowly' #: #'Seashore of sand and coral' #: #'Truth of the world' #: #'The underwater ruins of Amenoch' #: #'Sea breeze fragrance town' #: #'Determination from within' #: #'Ride & Slide!' #: #'The line between persistence and affection' #: #'Justice of the Knight' #: #'Requiem of sorrow' #: #'Chance meeting with myself' #: #'Despair' #: #'Broken heart' #: #'True will' #: #'The flame returns' #: #'Hidden paradise of Kyouhu' #: #'The world above the heavens' #: #'Masters of the Heavenly Steppes' #: #'Clenched fist and the sword dances' #: #'Theme of Velvet -short ver.-' #: Disque 4 #'Stolen will' #: #'The awakened soul within the sky' #: #'People nestling in the snowy town' #: #'During the night of aurora' #: #'Saved by his kindness' #: #'Beat of Rangetsu' #: #'The lava trial' #: #'Unwavering reason is power' #: #'Wake up the four elemental Empyreans!' #: #'The four elemental Empyreans are awaken' #: #'The way of the embodied dragon' #: #'Theme of Velvet' #: #'Battle between one and all' #: #'The one who possess the power of god' #: #'Battle of fate' #: #'The last word' #: #'Sister and brother' #: #'Velvet's hope' #: #'The appearance of the four elemental Empyreans' #: #'Birth of new Empyrean' #: #'Silver flame' #: #'Will of an Empyrean' #: #'To the endless world' #: #'Eternal dream' #: #'People living in the world' #: Galerie Édition limitée Catégorie:Albums Tales of Berseria